Flourish and Blotts
by BenAddict Holmes
Summary: This is story of our beloved Golden trio post the Battle of Hogwarts. Also, how did the most famous bookstore of Wizarding London come into being? To know more, read this Wibbly Wobbly story about how the ones we love never really leave us. If convenient, leave a review. If inconvenient, leave a review all the same. All canon pairings. AU, but not grossly so.


**A/n: Hello, lovely people! Here's a brand new story for all of you darlings. I am sorry I haven't been updating Dreaming with a Broken Heart fast enough but I've thought of a new direction in which to take the story and it's going to take some time to write. Juggling my favourite hobby with final year of medical school is really difficult but I finally managed to write this story, which I dreamt of (yes I did and I woke up not knowing where or who I was). I have most of it written down already so updates will be super fast. This will be about 5 chapters long and in all probability, I'll put up the whole thing before the month ends, yay.**

 **This story is dedicated to my bunch of Potterhead friends who have always been so supportive.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.**

 **Listen to: Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke. It's what I listened to. The beats go nicely with the fast pace of the story.**

"Gotcha", Ron's voice said playfully in Hermione's ear as he hugged her from behind. She laughed and removed his blindfold, tousling his wet hair and squealing when Harry threw another spray of water at them, Ginny and Luna joining him too, while Neville sat on a patio chair, sipping a gillywater. It was a sunny August day and perfect to laze around in the huge swimming pool of the resort the Ministry had sent the six of them to. Three weeks before they'd board the train back home, she thought wistfully. Three weeks till they would be back at Hogwarts for their seventh year; a year which would probably be devoid of the excitement and dread that had filled the last six. Oh, how she was looking forward to it, the thoughts of the big castle filling her mind as she snuggled into Ron's arms.

Just as she was about to drift off, a bang startled her and she was met with the sight of a panting Draco Malfoy, clutching his left arm with a desperation that could only mean the worst.

"Go!" he managed to gasp. "All of you, get out of here! He's coming now" he yelled before collapsing on the edge of the pool.

After that, things happened so fast that she wouldn't have been able to recall them even at gunpoint.

She grabbed the boys' hands and disapparated, intending to end up at Grimmauld Place but finding herself on the roof of the tall hotel building. Dread filled her as she realised that the anti-apparition wards had already been set up. Had it been a ruse all along? Meanwhile, Ron had summoned her beaded bag which contained most of the destroyed horcruxes, things that were virtually worthless now, but still of considerable value and potentially dangerous. Even as the bag came zooming at them, Harry collapsed to his knees with a yell, apparently in unbearable pain, pressing on his scar with the heel of his hand.

A familiar cold feeling swept the air and she shivered, the goosepimples rising on her bare arms. Ron grabbed them both and tried to disapparate again but to no avail. She could feel herself swaying with fatigue already and somehow summoned the strength to conjure a feeble Patronus. Ron's weasel joined her otter but he was bent over Harry who was shaking with cold. She sank next to him before pulling out a worn rug from her beaded bag and draping it over Harry.

She felt drained and unhappy. There was nothing to do but wait for their certain doom. Her otter was growing fainter as was Ron's weasel. She grabbed his hand and he gave her hand a squeeze, pulling out a sweater and jeans for her from the beaded bag, looking as hopeless as she felt.

She put them on, making another attempt at a Patronus which fizzled out within seconds. Really, what happy memories were you supposed to think of, when all your efforts to defeat the darkest wizard in the world had been for naught?

Meanwhile, Harry had come back to consciousness and stood up, his knees wobbling.

"Ginny" he said shakily, "what happened to Ginny?"

She tried squinting at the others down below but they were nowhere to be seen. A dark figure was sprawled near the pool and her heart leapt into her throat once again. What had happened to the others? There was a tense silence which no one wanted to break.

"They'll be all right. They will be all right and so will we. We are not about to give up. Not now, not ever", she thought fiercely as she felt Ron's cold fingers intertwine with hers.

"Expecto Patronum", whispered Ron and a bright silver Weasel emerged from his wand tip. It was soon joined by a stag, its handsome antlers being stroked by Harry.

"Find her", he said to the stag. "Find them and tell them to not lose hope" he said, his voice breaking towards the end.

Her own Patronus joined Ron's soon, gleaming bright in the darkening sky.

And then they arrived, the dementors, hundreds of them swarming towards the roof, and in the centre, leading them, was a figure in billowing black robes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for another duel to death but when her eyes opened, the face in front of her wasn't the one she had expected to see.

 **A/n: Please review :-)**

 **Aditi xoxoxo**


End file.
